1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg exerciser, more particularly to a leg exerciser which can provide different exercising resistances and which is foldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional leg exerciser 10 is shown to comprise a frame body 11. The front end of the top frame of the frame body 11 has a transverse grasp rod 111 connected thereto. The rear end of the top frame of the frame body 11 has a pair of walking units 12 connected pivotally thereto. Each of the walking units 12 has a pedal 121 connected thereto so that a user can stand on the latter and move his feet back and forth for exercising purposes. However, the exercising resistance which is applied by the conventional leg exerciser against the movement of the user's feet is fixed and cannot be adjusted. Moreover, the conventional leg exerciser cannot be folded, thereby resulting in difficulty during transport and storage of the leg exerciser.